The present invention relates generally to medical assistance devices for assisting the disabled, and more particularly to an improved custom fit carbon composite forearm crutch.
Contemporary forearm crutches presently available commercially in the domestic U.S. marketplace are typically configured for use by persons with long-term disabilities in their lower extremities. The forearm crutch provides the means for a disabled person to transfer their body weight to their hands and arms while walking. A forearm cuff is usually attached to the crutch in order to provide lateral stability to the user of the crutch. The design, structure and constituent materials of conventionally available crutches have been substantially the same for many decades. The conventional crutch is heavy, and comprises a double telescoping aluminum tube configuration having spring-loaded pins and holes along the length of the telescoping tubes for overall length adjustment of the crutch. The tube structure of the conventional crutch is subject to substantial corrosion and wear, particularly at the hole locations that receive the spring-loaded pins, with the result that the crutch becomes noisy in use usually after only a few months of use. As a consequence, most users replace the crutch after intervals of use of about two months to one year. In addition, conventional metal (aluminum) crutches have an unattractive, institutional, appearance that may be of little consequence to the short-term user but is not pleasing to long-term users.
The invention solves or substantially reduces in critical importance problems with prior art medical assistance devices as just described by providing a durable, lightweight forearm crutch comprising a carbon composite. The crutch of the invention is configured of three graphite/epoxy tubes, one each for the long down tube, the handle and the cuff support, all adhesively bonded to a single central metallic (aluminum) fitting, with appropriate attached tube end fittings, rubber foot, handle end and cuff support. The crutch of the invention is about one-half the weight of and about 20% stronger than the conventional aluminum crutch, has a substantially longer life with substantially less wear than the conventional crutch by reason of fewer mechanical joints and therefore quieter in use than the conventional crutch, and is more aesthetically pleasing than conventional aluminum crutches.
The invention finds substantial use by persons with lower (leg) extremity disability, either temporary or permanent, in commercial, military and government operated medical facilities and in veteran medical and rehabilitation centers.
It is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved crutch for use by the disabled.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved forearm crutch.
It is another object of the invention to provide a forearm crutch that is significantly stronger than a conventional crutch.
It is another object of the invention to provide a substantially safe forearm crutch.
It is another object of the invention to provide a lightweight forearm crutch that substantially reduces the fatigue factor for the user of the crutch.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved forearm crutch that is substantially corrosion resistant.
It is another object of the invention to provide an inexpensive, aesthetically pleasing, long lasting forearm crutch.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved forearm crutch that may be custom fitted to the user.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a forearm crutch that is substantially quieter than conventional crutches.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent as a detailed description of representative embodiments proceeds.